Burning
by LianatheWingedDrummer16
Summary: The mature love between Isaac and Ellie that was never written in Unfinished Business. Explicit content in a mature one-shot.


**I have never, in my entire life, tried to write a sexual scene. I did try my best, however, and I hope you enjoy it. **

ELLIE POV

Heat.

All around her, pouring inside her body and seeping into the air around her, was heat and warmth.

It was coming from her heart, spreading along her veins, scorching her lungs. It set places inside her body alight with invisible fire that burned like no other.

She had never been fond of the cold ever since Tau Volantis, and although she had never felt the type of burning that consumed her body now, she quite enjoyed the change.

Her skin tingled and burned where Isaac touched it, meaning that her shoulders and lips were practically on fire.

A gasp escaped from her throat when he moved his lips to her neck, and a new fire was kindled instantly. Ellie grasped his neck with one hand and his shoulder with the other, urging him on with the little noises and whimpers coming from her mouth.

Her legs weakened and she nearly collapsed when Isaac's lips moved to that specific spot on her pulse, the one that never failed to excite her and get her going. His mouth, moving delicately and yet urgently along her vein, sent delicious little jolts of more heat and fire through her body to her core.

"Ah... Isaac," she gasped, pushing her feet against the floor and pressing her back to the wall in an effort to remain upright. "Isaac, you're killing me..."

She could almost feel his lips curving into a smile against her skin, and squirmed under his ministrations when they began again.

Her legs trembled once again under each wave of warmth that rushed through her body as he nipped gently at the erogenous spot. Her eyesight began blurring, and she gripped at his suit jacket desperately, nearly unable to take the delicious torture that was being done upon her.

"Isaac," she groaned again. "Please... Just please..."

In response, his fingers crept from her shoulders and neck to the zipper on her dress, and she shivered slightly as goosebumps formed on her skin from the cold air.

The straps on her satin blue dress slid easily down her arms, and Isaac let go of her for a second as she stripped off the garment, bundling it up and tossing it onto the dresser near the bed.

She placed her hands on his face, and he leaned down to press his forehead against hers as she whispered, "You're still clothed... How is that fair?"

Isaac's pupils dilated slightly, and Ellie knew he was getting aroused, as she knew from multiple previous encounters. They had never done anything more than kissing - Isaac had respected her wishes, and she loved him even more for that - but now she was determined to change things.

Her hands traveled down from his face to the front of his jacket, where she began unbuttoning the small black buttons that hindered her goal. His hands slowly enveloped hers, and he quickly undid the rest of the buttons. Within a matter of seconds, his jacket was disposed of, and his white shirt rapidly followed, his black tie flying through the air as Ellie threw it to the side.

She traced the hardened contours of his abdomen, feeling the all-too-often bump under her fingers that indicated scarring. His lower torso, in fact, was a webbed with light and dark scars, a myriad of thick and thin lines. He stood, looking at Ellie with some sort of emotion in his blue eyes, as she made her way up, brushing over his skin with delicate fingers, and reached the round scar left by the javelin wound Tiedemann had given him.

Unbidden, tears reached her eyes, and she pressed the gentlest of kisses to the scar, feeling his lungs exhale as he sighed and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her soft locks.

The fire raging within her sputtered a little, but exploded with renewed passion when she felt his hands, resting on her back, then slide lower to her hips, his fingers dipping below the elastic waistband a little.

"Sorry," she whispered, feeling somewhat abashed, but then returned the gesture by attempting to slide his black pants down his thin waist. He intervened, stepping back for a moment in order to pull down the offending garment, leaving him in merely his boxers.

He extended a hand, and she took it, giggling as he tugged her to the bed and she collapsed on it, the fire within her belly burning hotter as he pressed her to the bed, a smile playing on his lips and his eyes dark with desire.

His hands gripped her wrists lightly, keeping her trapped with her legs between his knees as he knelt above her, leaning down to press his lips to that same spot again. She gasped and struggled, trying to force him to get to it, but to no avail.

"You need to be more patient," Isaac murmured against the soft skin of her neck, leaving small open-mouthed kisses there.

Ellie panted in response, "I can't - be patient - oh, damn it! - when you torture me like this..."

She gripped his fingers even harder as the fire reached an unbearable level, utterly scorching her insides. The animal inside of her was screaming for more and more, and she wasn't sure if she could deny it much longer.

"It'll pay off later," Isaac promised, but he nevertheless removed his lips from her neck, leaving her to sigh with frustration at the lack of contact.

However, he made up for it by moving lower, laying a trail of kisses down her abdomen that burned like sparks on her skin. He kept his grip on both of her hands, leaving her completely helpless to her undoing, and she could only lay back and enjoy what he was giving her.

Too soon, he moved away, and she sat up, sure that her eyes were wild with desire and love. She reached behind her to undo the straps of her bra, and he growled hungrily as he began removing his own undergarments.

Their bodies free of fabric and any coverups, Ellie paused on the bed, completely unsure of her next actions. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment as she felt the intensity of Isaac's gaze upon her nude body, and moved to cover herself.

"Don't," Isaac whispered, his voice soft as down. "You're so beautiful... I don't understand why you would hide yourself."

Ellie paused in her movements, and a shy smile came over her face as she felt Isaac's warm hands cup her waist.

He lowered her to the soft sheets again, and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. She shuddered at the extraordinary feeling of his manhood at her core, and Isaac whispered, "Are you sure? Do you really want to do this?"

She stared straight up into the blue eyes of her only love, absorbing the depths of the love and concern and insecurity swirling there.

In that instant, she understood.

She knew that no man would ever complete her and make her feel safe and happy and loved like Isaac did. She realized that he loved her like he'd never loved anyone, not even Nicole. She found that he cared for her more than his own life, and that every single event, every time she had been in danger, was not his fault. She couldn't have cared less that he was a wanted man. It didn't matter anymore.

And she discovered that Isaac was afraid that she didn't really want him at all. That he wasn't the man for her, that everything would go to shit and he wouldn't be able to keep the one girl he'd ever truly loved.

Although the fiery vixen in the pit of her stomach snarled at her to fulfill her needs, her heart and soul went out to Isaac, and she whispered back, "I've never been more sure of anything, except that I love you. Got it? I love you," she said, punctuating each word with a kiss.

His eyes dropped and he almost looked like a young child, unsure of how to deal with his emotions, but then kissed her as hard as possible, clearly trying to convey how much he needed her. She kissed him back, gripping his shoulders, and it was so full of passion and real love and comfort that she almost exploded from it all.

Then he ground his hips forward, slowly, gauging her reaction. His watchful blue eyes gazed into her own again, and the moment she winced from the slight pain, like a needle, he stopped, his features contorting in guilt.

Ellie took a deep breath and held it in briefly, then touched Isaac's cheek softly. "I'm fine," she told him sincerely.

He hesitated for a moment longer, then nodded and continued forward, pressing her a little further into the soft mattress.

By the time his entire length was filling her, she was no longer in pain, and whimpered at the sensation. She'd never felt anything like it before - not having had sexual relations of any sort, the feeling of delicious fullness inside of her was overwhelming. The fire inside her had roared ever higher until she was almost surprised at the exquisite torture, and she pleaded, "Keep going, Isaac, please!"

He complied with her wishes, smoothly thrusting in and out, rapidly reaching an acceptable pace for them both. Soon enough, he began to groan and hiss out Ellie's name repeatedly, the speed of his thrusts quickening.

After what seemed like a short while and yet a long period of time, Ellie could feel herself coming closer and closer to the edge of ecstasy, her fingers and toes curling involuntarily. Her quiet moans turned to whimpers and then to desperate cries, her body shaking with the effort of keeping control. Isaac was gripping the sheets harder and harder, his hands coiling into fists as he gritted his teeth.

The blazing inferno was threatening to consume Ellie, growing hotter and hotter and expanding to new parts of her body with each new wave of pleasure that racked through it. A light sheen of sweat had formed on both of their bodies now, glistening in the soft light from the window.

Just as she thought she would surely die from the fire and the desperate need she felt, Isaac cursed loudly and yelled her name, shuddering as he released inside her.

The newfound warmth that she felt at her core was enough to send her over the edge, and she cried out, "Isaac!" as she tumbled into the depths of ecstasy.

Her eyesight blurred and waves roared in her ears as she grew limp, unable to put a lid on the physical feelings that were exploding like fireworks inside her body. She was aware that some sort of noise, a gasp, a cry, escaped from her throat, and she could feel Isaac's lips pressed to her throat again as he groaned out her name.

It took her a few minutes to recover, the wonderful aftershocks still coursing through her body. When she finally had the strength to move, she rolled to her side, gazing at Isaac with love and adoration in her eyes. He looked back at her, piercing through to her very soul with his blue gaze, and murmured, "I love you."

The heat, which had died down a lot, flared again, albeit softer this time, and she whispered back, "I love you too. So much."

He raised himself to one arm then, and Ellie was happy to see a contented smile on his face. "You know," he remarked, mischief in his eyes, "if I didn't know better, I would say you weren't a virgin..."

Ellie slapped his arm lightly, rolling her eyes. "Oh, really? If I didn't know better, I'd say you weren't one either."

Isaac chuckled, and she asked, "So... Are you?"

He looked surprised, and feigned being hurt. "Ouch. You really doubt it? That hurts, Ellie. That really hurts..."

Blushing profusely, Ellie defended herself, "Well, it's not like I could tell! Sure didn't feel like it, anyways."

Isaac's face brightened visibly. "So that means I was good?"

"Is that really what you're worried about?"

"Hey, I gotta know."

"Fine. Yeah, sure, you know you rocked my world."

He smiled infectiously and pulled her close, and she kissed him hard, wrapping her hand around the back of his neck to hold him close.

When they broke apart, he asked, "What now?"

Ellie thought for a second, then smiled seductively. Isaac said, "Crap, I know that look..."

"Then don't waste time," she retorted playfully, sliding her hand down his chest.

And he pulled her closer, the fire inside her heart burning yet again.

As long as she was with him, the fire would burn hot and fiercely.

It would burn forever.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Does anybody else ever feel awkward trying to write this?**

**Ah, hell, might as well come out with it... It was awesome, writing about the other part of their love. **

**As always, please review!**


End file.
